A Spirit's Tale
by ByrdvsET
Summary: Naruto, also known as Tui, is the moon spirit. He along with Yamraiha, or La the ocean spirit, are trapped in an eternal dance until the end. One Shot. No pairing. Naruto/Magi/Avatar crossover


**Naruto/Avatar/Magi Crossover**

 **One-Shot**

 **August 20: revised**

 **Start**

The moon spirit. It was one of the oldest, and one of the most powerful. The moon spirit was known by many names. His first name, Naruto, was given to him by his birth parents. Newer spirits knew him as Tui, while many humans knew him as yang. Naruto after sealing and eventually assimilating Kaguya Ootsutsuki became the moon spirit. His counterpart, the ocean spirit also went by many names, Yamraiha her given name, La as the newer spirits knew her and Yin to humans. Naruto and Yamraiha constantly encircled each other in an eternal dance of harmony. Yamraiha was just as old as Naruto from the continents across the globe from the Elemental Nations. Naruto's battle with Kaguya had shook both sides of the world. Yamuraiha country and all other continents were destroyed and during her rage Yamraiha merged with the oceans that swallowed her home whole. The two in their ethereal forms circled the world for centuries attempting to fix the damage done to the world never crossing paths even though they constantly affected one another. The two were only brought together when the spirits Raava and Vaatu battle attracted their attention.

Nevertheless the two began a rocky relationship. The two recognized the others needs but blamed the other for their homes destruction. Naruto blamed Yamraiha for swallowing the Elemental nations whole and Yamraiha blames Naruto for the battles that nearly drove mankind to extinction. The two refused to talk for nearly 75,000 years, just continuing their harmonic existence with the least amount of contact between the two.

 **North Pole 9,928 years before the Siege of the North**

"Yamraiha" The name was spoken indifferently showing a little dissent between the two parties. A man nearly 6 feet tall with spiky white hair in a white kimono sat on the shoreline. His feet dangling into the water as it shaped into the figure of a person.

The water turned into a voluptuous woman with blue hair that stretched the length of her back. She look at the man in front of her with a blank stare. "Naruto, to what do I owe this… visit?" The woman answered curtly.

The man's eyes softened as he stared into her blue eyes. "I believe our petty feud should come to an end. It has been thousands of years and both our civilizations are long extinct. The world has long since forgotten our time." Yamraiha looked almost disbelieving of the worlds she heard.

"Are you serious Naruto? The last time I heard that the oceans were painted orange." She stared into his eyes to see a seriousness in them she'd never seen. The spirit of the moon started to glow brightly before a window opened in front of the two.

Inside the portal Yamraiha saw the merging of Raava and Wan. "Raava has already merged with the humans… I think it's important to never allow what happened to our homes to happen again. The Mother of Faces has already moved to the human world and so have others. I think it would be in the human world's best interest if we moved over." The spirit of the water took his words into consideration before deadpanning.

"You just want to cross over because the humans now can bend water too don't you?" Naruto couldn't help but look away from her to hide his blush. The ocean spirit sighed 'Why did he of all people have to be the moon spirit…' "Very well, I will take your wish into consideration-" Seeing he was about to protest she raised a hand. "-I still have not decided whether to forgive you _'or myself'_ yet therefore you must give me time to think. The Harmonic Convergence should last a few more days, you will have my answer later before the convergence ends." The water spirit walked back into the water and began to deform and fall into the water, but not before Naruto got out one last thought.

"You know, you look as beautiful as the day I first met you." The ocean spirit completely disappeared from his sight s he turned and walked onto dry land. With a look back he sighed. A beam of light came from the moon and Naruto floated back to his domain in silence.

 **A few months later.**

Yamraiha formed out water in the human world. She was near the human world at the North Pole. She was next to the ice that made the northern polar region of the planet. She felt a breeze come from her left. Looking over she saw the form of Naruto. The two watched the people who called the poles their home. These were the waterbenders that greatly bothered Naruto. The waterbenders resulting from the harmonic convergence almost immediately began praying to Yamraiha. She guided them to three ideal locations with assistance from Naruto. Some moved to the Southern polar regions, some the Northern polar regions, and few to a vast swamp.

Naruto was all for the migration of the Waterbenders as he gained a steady presence in their lives. He used Tsukiyomi to show the waterbenders new techniques and grant them more control over their bending. He may have also boast a little about being the first waterbender too, but who cared. Yamraiha had agreed to come to the human world permanently with the agreement that Naruto did not cause any cataclysms during a tantrum. So the two were currently looking for a home.

"I think we should use the island between the South pole and the temples the Airbenders are creating." Yamraiha was speaking to her _de facto_ partner who hummed to her proposal. He looked very thoughtful.

"While I do understand that they are very spiritual I think we should move closer to our people… we should go to the swamp tribe!" He spoke as if he was speaking sagely. His moment did not last long as Yamraiha blasted him with water.

"Think sometimes. You're acting like a dobe. Why would I go somewhere that has limited connection to the ocean." She shook her head.

Naruto was frozen for a moment at those words, or more specifically the word 'dobe'. He suddenly started laughing, causing Yamraiha to look at him a little confused. "It's been so long since I've been called dobe… that brings back memories." Yamraiha officially thought he was crazy… well she already thought he was crazy so mental would be a better term. "If you have issues with the swamp tribe I guess we can change it. I think moving to one of the poles would be for the best. We would have long polar nights for me, and technically the land is not really land, just ice which would be part of the ocean. Seeing how the south pole actually sits on top of land maybe we should just stay here in the north." Yamraiha was stuck staring at Naruto in shock.

'Did he just support something with facts?' She shook her head to refocus before nodding in agreement with Naruto. "Very well, but I think we should create an altar of sorts that will show the importance of the area." She looked over to see Naruto walking away from her towards a cove. "Hey where are you going?"

She saw him raise a finger to shush her before beckoning her to follow. When the two arrived to the end there was a small pond in the middle that was frozen on top and a barren land around it. Naruto pointed towards the frozen pond before speaking. "I believe this would be perfect… but I'm not decorating." The white haired spirit watched as his immortal companion raised a hand and the ice melted. Soon afterwards all water in the cove turned liquid and grass started sprouting around the pond. A beam of light left the cove.

To those above the surface the beam broke in two, one section going into the ocean the other going to the moon. Water in the ocean broke through the ice and came towards the beam stretching in the sky. After a few minutes the phenomenon stopped and the water came back down to Earth.

Inside the cove instead of the two spirits there was two koi fish, one with a white spot on top of it's black body, and the other with a black spot on top of it's white body. The two were swimming around in a circle almost as if playing a game of tag. The two fish continued even as several of the waterbenders came to the cove to see what was the cause of the beam of light.

"W-what is this feeling… It's so warm." A random waterbender voiced the thoughts of all the others in the room. None noticed the fox spirit that ran out of the cove towards the south.

"Grass… in the North Pole? This has to be the work of a spirit!" A young woman spoke up from the back of the group. "But which one?" The room suddenly became loud before the sound of a staff hitting something hard turned everyone's attention to one of the elders.

Beside the frail looking elder was a young man with a bruise on top of his scalp. He was rubbing it furiously while glaring at the elder. "Listen up… I think this has something to do with the moon and ocean spirit. You saw the pillar go to the ocean and moon." Others around the pond watching the two swim in an almost hypnotic pattern nodded along.

"What should we do with it?" The elephant in the room was immediately addressed.

Suddenly a kid's laughter erupted. The adults all turned to see a few children walking in a circle along with the fish in the pond while another child sat on the side.

"Maybe the spirits want us to make the room pretty for the fishy!" The children's laughter reverberated through the room, making the adults smile at the children's activity.

"That's actually not a bad idea." This time an elderly woman stepped out from the group. The woman seemed to smile as she knelt at the edge of the pond overlooking the kids playing and the fish swimming in their circle. "I say we use this as our center. This was a gift from the spirits so let's make our tribe here. This will be the capital." She received nods from all present. "We can delegate a family to watching over the cove, they would be our chief of sorts." Seeing the almost disapproving looks she quickly spoke. "We should also have an elected council to keep the balance." She received nods all over. "And last but not least… every year on this day we shall have a festival, to celebrate the spirits showing the way to the poles, and this gift from the moon and ocean." On that day the entire government of the Northern water tribe was set up and the

 **-Line Break-**

At the South Pole we find our two favorite spirits in their human forms. The koi fish in the cove up North still swimming in their circular path. The two were overlooking a few waterbenders hunting. Naruto started shaking his head at some of the pathetic attempts he was seeing.

"You know even with the fissure taking away most of my powers I could still catch a few seals and fish." He shook his head only to be smacked by Yamraiha.

"You shouldn't make fun of the humans, we were like that too at one point. I still remember the time you told me about those demon brothers and Kakashi's 'Thousand years of de-" Her mouth was covered by Naruto's hands.

"We agreed never to speak about that… and don't say that move, Kakashi-sensei is always watching." Yamraiha rolled her eyes before biting on Naruto's hand, forcing him to remove it. "Ow! Why did I even tell you that story anyway." Naruto looked at her a little upset.

"I believe you said, 'I'm the moon spirit, moonshine won't affect me!', or something of that nature." Naruto pouted and turned his head, eliciting a giggle from Yamraiha.

"I'm never trying that thing again, Baa-chan, how did you ever live with all those hangovers?" Naruto looked on as the waterbenders finally caught a few fish. "Good they're leaving… I can start now." Naruto raised his hand towards the horizon as the moon was finally rising in the South Pole. Naruto's eyes glowed brightly as the wind picked up. Suddenly a giant dome appeared around the tribe with an ethereal glow, the only opening being the top where the moon was clearly visible, despite not being at its peak. A glow appeared from the moon and several herbs suddenly broke through snow all around the tribe. The glow of the moon stopped but the dome remained. Someone from the tribe went to touch the dome and fell straight through into a blizzard. He went back on the other side of the dome and noticed only a light snowfall. He quickly ran back to the village to tell his kin about his discovery.

Naruto smiled as he saw the families rejoicing over the herbs.

"Why herbs? I mean waterbenders can heal." Suddenly Naruto heard the voice of his blue haired partner. He turned to look at her with a nostalgic face.

"When the world was different-" She understood 'when we were still human' was what he actually wanted to say. "-My Baa-chan used to tell me stories of when she traveled. There were so many people who couldn't use chakra, and we mostly forgot about them. They couldn't use medical ninjutsu, so when they were sick they needed herbs…" The two sat in an awkward silence, their past lives wasn't something either got into because of the pain thinking about them caused. But suddenly Naruto spoke up. "Ne, Yamraiha… where do you think spirits go when their times up?"

That question caught her off guard. Weren't they immortal? Almost like reading her mind Naruto spoke up. "Everything even 'immortal' things run out of time, where do you think we go? I hope it's with your friends… you know, I haven't seen my mom in person yet. I just want to actually see her, hug her-" In a nearly inaudible whisper he finished "-tell her how much I love her." Suddenly he was brought into a hug.

Yamraiha had sat back enough and didn't even command herself to move, her body moved on it's own. "I'm sure we will meet our friends again… maybe you could even introduce me to your mother." The two focused back on the happy non benders of the South Pole while unknowingly smiling.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto was swimming in his eternal dance with Yamraiha opposite of him. The two were doing their duties from the North, well Naruto occasionally left when he wanted to check on the Southern Tribe. While Yamraiha still cared about the tribesmen in the South, she had more of a cult following in the North, while Naruto's following was based in the South more than the North. The both of them were still central figures in both tribes, but it was obvious to see who was favored in each tribe… Though the Foggy Swamp didn't seem to care about either, with minimal references to either.

Tui and La, and those who dug deep enough Yamraiha and Naruto, were peaceful spirits who were very active in their followers lives. Though officially neutral in terms of politics and war, when an individual was in need of help, like lost at sea, the two spirits would help on occasion. It was also known the moon spirit dealt more with medicine, while the ocean dealt more with battle **(Siege of the North)**. Soldiers prayed to the ocean, while healers to the moon.

Naruto enjoyed this. He prefered to avoid fighting and thought healing was a great tribute to Sakura, Tsunade, and Kurama. He had seen chiefs, grand priest, and healers rise and fall. He was not allowed into politics, if he could he would end the patriarchal society, he thought plagued the North. He helped women who were forced into arranged marriages escape to the South Pole to be free by guiding their ships, and waterbending Fire Nation ships away from the girl's 'ferry'.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the current chief, Arnook, holding his newborn daughter Yue walked in along with his wife. Yue was seemingly sleep but Naruto could tell she had an illness. He continued his swim, while listening to the Chief.

"Oh, great Moon Spirit, please hear this humble man's wishes." Naruto prepared. He wanted to hear the man's reasoning for wanting Yue healed. He had seen the worst of humanity, some humans only wanted their children healed as to 'not look weak', for having an ill child. Some even only wanted their children for political gain. Naruto would still heal the child, but he would put a curse on the parent/s.

"I… I." The man paused. "I'm not sure if my daughter will survive, this. I-I need her though. She is my child, I could not bare to lose her… Please, heal my daughter, Yue." The man had tears in his eyes showing the pain he was going through, watching his child suffer. Arnook looked at the koi fish, and at first nothing happened, but when his eyes met Naruto's, still in fish mode, he heard a voice in the back of his head.

'Lower the child, into the water.' The voice echoed into his mind. He nodded and he lowered Yue into the small pool of water. Starting from Naruto's body the water began to glow. The glow brought Yue towards Naruto's body. She moved in the circle along with Naruto as the light moved into her. When the light died down, Yue's black hair was replaced with a silverish white, like the moon. Her eyes opened and her body floated towards the arms of her waiting parents. Tears poured out of the couple's eyes. They Continuously muttered their thanks.

The two eventually left leaving the two koi fish. Without looking at one another Yamraiha spoke out. "You spoke with him didn't you?" She seemed a little angered.

"Yes but only to tell him to put her in the water." Naruto countered very calmly.

"Why was that necessary, I've seen you heal people without being in close proximity, so why? You already know we are to remain neutral, this could be seen as throwing your support behind the water tribe." Yamraiha countered.

Naruto's eyes flashed white and his power flared. "I've done nothing wrong. I merely helped a follower." His power lowered. "Besides, traditional measures would not have worked… What she had was an illness to her soul. It slowly would eat her soul until she was nothing but a shell. That was the only way I knew I could heal her. Anything else could've caused her, her life and possibly mine. I merely put a small portion inside of my soul in to fix the fragments of hers." The two remained quiet as they continued their eternal swim.

 **-Line Break-**

The Hundred Years War. It was a started by one man's monumental ambitions. It lead to the direct genocide of a whole race, something that pained Naruto for several reasons. One was the genocides of his own clan, the Uzumaki's, and the genocide of the Uchiha. The second and most heartbreaking is the fact he accidentally committed genocide while trying to stop Kaguya.

Naruto, while being connected to waterbenders more closely, felt connected to Air benders as well. He was wind natured when he was human, and shared many of the same beliefs, most notably pacifism, as the air nomads. Naruto watched as the world descended into war, from the poles and the moon. It was one of his worst nightmares. The South Pole became less and less spiritual as the raids from the Fire Nation slowly dwindled their numbers. His diminishing influence was actually the reason he was heading there in human form. He was dressed in traditional Northern Water tribe garbs, his white hair shining like the moon in the darkness of the polar night. The snow hitting an invisible barrier in front of him that protected the tribe from the bulk of the blizzard. He entered the boundary after doing a few techniques to make him look frostbitten.

When he felt the snowfall lessen he 'fell' onto the white blanket below face first. He felt his body being turned over. He mentally smirked when he felt Raava's spiritual being. 'Seems the Avatar is nearing his return' He thought as he felt the Avatar state keeping the young avatar alive beginning to run out.

"What do we do with him, Hakoda?" He heard a voice as he felt his body being picked up by two people.

"We take him to be tended to, then we will question him." Hakoda answered with the voice of a young man with a little more room to grow.

'So this Hakoda is the new chief? Interesting, I guess Kanna handed it over in these last few years.' Naruto thought, thinking back to the woman he helped guide to the Southern Water Tribe, in her time of distress.

"But what if he is a Fire Nation spy?"

'A pessimist, eh? Sometimes that can cost you, you know.'

"We will help him anyway. He is frostbitten, a Fire Nation spy would use Fire bending to keep warm, plus look at his clothing. That's Water Tribe attire." Hakoda responded with sound logic, and the humming coming from around seems to show his winning over the majority.

When the sun rose in the morning Naruto 'awoken' to the sight of a woman looking at him as he groggily got up. The woman quickly got up and ran out of the hut, presumably to get someone else.

Suddenly the flap opened up to the hut and five people walked in. One was a rather large man, his beard and hair all gray. Two had black hair, one was very thin while the other had more muscle mass. The fourth was an elder woman, and the fifth a younger woman. The more muscular of the black haired men walked forward.

"I am Hakoda, this is Bato-" He pointed to the skinny man, "-This is Gilak-" The man with all white haired lightly bowed, "-My mother Kanna-" The elder woman bowed more deeply, "-and my wife, Kya." Said woman also offered a small bow. The two women had a smile on their faces, while the men all looked serious.

"I'm… Naruto." A gasp was heard, they all turned to the elder who sent a quick look to Naruto, who shook his head.

"Is something the matter mother?" Hakoda asked of Kanna.

She cleared her throat and lowered her hands to her sides. "No Hakoda, please continue." She offered a warm smile, that he returned before looking back to Naruto, serious again.

"Now, you wandered into our village, last night, and we just wanted to know what happened." Hakoda asked as the three men looked increasingly blank as they waited to here the tale.

"I, was on my way from the North Pole, as a part of a team to see if the South needed any assistance, since the Fire Nation's blockade on the Northern Tribe was weakened. We were to sneak past in the night, and to come down with aid and supplies, and it worked… but when made it past the Southern Air islands, we were attacked by a Fire Nation ship. Our ship sank and I was the last one left. I made my way here as it was the closest place to an ally that I knew of." Naruto spoke with a genuinely remorseful tone, reminiscent of the ships sent to the South Pole earlier in the war that were hunted.

"I see… so the North hasn't forgotten we exist." Gilak asked with slight distaste in his voice, not that Naruto could disagree with him. After the first fleet of ships were lost the North never tried to make contact again. In a way the North started a discriminatory relationship with the South. Some of the younger generation actually thought of the South as the 'child tribe' rather than 'Sister Tribe'. The men seemed to have a silent discussion between themselves as Kya tended to Naruto. Suddenly Hakoda stepped forward.

"Pardon us Naruto… We will go discuss something outside. Kya, can you please get Naruto something to eat?" The woman in question nodded while the men left to discuss the recent developments. The only ones left in the hut now were Kanna and Naruto.

"'The quest for truth above all else' That is the creed by which we live. It is an honor to see you, moon spirit." Kanna dropped to her knees in prostration.

"Hmmm… It's been a while since I've seen someone who knows the name Naruto." Naruto spoke offhandedly beckoning Kanna to rise.

"The moon spirit Tui, known to guide lost sailors who pray to him, known to heal and create herbs, for the poor and incurable, known as the first waterbender. If one were to search hard enough he would find the name Naruto brought up in many known trials of the moon. It is only natural someone were to find out, especially the scholars who specifically study the spirits." Kanna spoke whilst removing something from her sleeve, which turned out to be a white lotus Pai Sho chip.

"A White Lotus member… haven't met one of you in hundreds of years." Naruto shivered. "He wouldn't stop pestering me about the 'secrets of the universe', what a weirdo." Kanna sweatdropped.

"May I ask what this visit is about?"

"I have been watching as my number of followers, so to speak, have been decreasing. I used to receive thousands of prayers from the Southern tribe not 10 years ago. I knew of the extinction of the water benders and healers, so I decided to… grant the tribesmen with a gift I haven't given in thousands of years. This was a trial. I wanted to see how the chief would react to a random person showing up on his doorstep. Would he leave him to die, kill him, himself, torture him for information, or listen to him. Many have failed this test, but Hakoda has passed." With that said Naruto sat up, completely free of all the frostbite previously seen on his body. He walked past Kanna and seemed to disappear from everyone else's view as he left the hut and walked past the three men and everyone else in the tribe. He came across a young girl, who looked about four, that was staring at the ocean. He walked onto the water in front of her and suddenly became visible to everyone.

"Hey!" Hakoda was running towards the two. "Katara!"

Naruto gazed into her eyes. He saw a purity he hadn't seen in years. His eyes suddenly glowed. Hakoda slowed to a halt, entranced by the glow of his eyes. Naruto's hand came up and pressed into Katara's forehead. Katara's eyes glowed and the water around the two moved and encased Katara. With a swipe of her hand it moved around the tribe. Naruto suddenly retracted his hand and Katara collapsed into the snow, completely exhausted. Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky darkened, except for the moon. Suddenly herbs and other edible plants grew from beneath the snow. Everyone looked at the spot Naruto was at only to see him disappear.

All was quiet in the tribe until a large cry rang out. "What the hell was that?!"

"Sokka, language!"

"Sorry mom."

 **-Line Break-**

It had been 10 years since Naruto's visit to the Southern Tribe, a visit that no one remembered of course. In those ten years he guided some travelers, talked to Yamraiha, and most importantly… swam! Yep he swam in the circle with Yamraiha over and over again. It was the same business everyday, until the Fire Nation attacked. Naruto was put into a bag in which was being held by a Fire Nation admiral.

Now you might be thinking, Naruto is capable of any and everything so why can't he escape… Well the hard truth was the fish was his real body. Even if he were to fissure into two, his real body, including all his spiritual powers would be gone. If he were to split and the fish were to die, then his human body would too.

" I am ... a legend, now! The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moonslayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Naruto was trapped and he knew it. The moon outside began to turn red as the gills on Naruto's body could not find any water. Suddenly the entrance to the spirit oasis is flung open by the avatar. He looked ready to strike until the bag holding Naruto was raised. "Don't bother."

"Zhao, don't!" Came the desperate cry of the avatar.

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Zhao responded, eyes full of arrogance.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." The moon became a full crimson.

Everyone in the oasis moved closer to Zhao. "Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you tenfold. Let it go, now!"

Naruto suddenly felt the bag around him loosen. He started to swim back to Yamuraiha side as the moon outside went back to it's usual yellowy-silver. The moment did not last long as Zhao suddenly brought his arm down along with flames, effectively killing Naruto. The room went deathly quiet. The moon outside went crimson again, and Iroh unleashed a storm of flames at the escaping Zhao, and the waterbenders lost all of their powers.

Yamraiha who had been paying attention to the events, became distraught. She began swimming erratically, feeling the balance in the world change. She was angry… no wait, pissed.

"There's no hope now, it's over" Yamraiha heard the girl Naruto Healed years ago speak. Those words made her more pissed than anything in the world had ever before. She locked eyes with the avatar.

"No, it's not over." The young airbender spoke. He stood in the oasis while the Ocean Spirit circled him. Suddenly a giant Koi fish made of water rose from the pool. For the next few minutes Yamraiha would take all her anger out on the invading Fire Nation troops.

In the oasis Yue had decided to make an important decision. " It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." With that she walked to the dead koi fish and placed her hands over top of it. With a glow her soul became one with the moon.

Yamraiha returned to the pool after the forced retreat of the Fire Nation and trapping Zhao in the Spirit World. She watched as the humans left. She turned into her human form and immediately broke down. Yue turned back into a human before looking at the distraught Ocean Spirit. "I'm sorry… If I had gotten here earlier th-"

"Shut it. It wasn't your fault so leave it be." Yamraiha spoke with a hard voice between the sobs. She began to cry again as the now distraught Yue also cried for the death of her savior.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was standing on golden clouds, reminiscent of when he first met his mother. Suddenly he felt another presence. Turning to it he noticed red hair and a smiling face, he knew that only belonged to one person. He hugged her tightly as if she would disappear, because you know… the last time he was in this situation she did disappear. "Mom." Came the choked voice of Naruto.

"My, your hair might be better white than blonde, Naru-chan." The soothing voice of his mother almost made him cry.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sochi-kun" The two hugged in the center of the platform. Suddenly more of Naruto's friends and loved ones appeared one after another.

 **Timeskip 72 Years later.**

Naruto felt another presence enter his paradise, Konoha. He looked at who it was, and was greatly shocked. Their, blue hair and all, was Yamraiha.

"You-You're here. How?!" Said woman hugged him.

"Is that really the first thing you ask me after all these years? I passed on my position during the Harmonic Convergence… So I guess you were right. When we die we do go somewhere… As nice as this is-" She turned to see Sinbad, Aladdin, and her other friends. "-I haven't seen any of them in almost a hundred thousand years, give or take a few. I really want to see them." She looked to see a sadly smiling Naruto. She started to tear up. "I guess this is goodbye huh?" She sniffled and wiped a tear. She was suddenly brought into a hug.

"This is only a 'see you later'. I know where to find you. You're just a boat ride away. I'll see you again, Yam-chan." He smiled brightly at the end as her friends beckoned her to come towards them. She left but not before turning and giving Naruto a smile and a wave. Naruto waved back, before turning to the waiting arms of his friends and family.


End file.
